


Christmas engagement

by Thedoctorsblogger



Series: Another Side of Malcolm Tucker Verse [3]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedoctorsblogger/pseuds/Thedoctorsblogger
Summary: Just a few short days before Christmas, Malcolm has a Big question to ask Sam and his sister gets excited.





	Christmas engagement

**Author's Note:**

> I have been gone for so long. But this could either be a stand alone or a part of the Another Side of Malcolm Tucker Verse. I’m going to put this in there just for tidying purposes and it’ll be fine :). Enjoy!

Malcolm and Sam were curled up on the couch for their usual Saturday night of Movies and cuddling. This week, Sam had taken over the selection to watch Rom coms. 

Now, usually Malcolm would act in one of two ways when Sam did this. The first and lesser used option was to complain about said movies and predict what would happen at the end not even five minutes into the thing. 

The other option and admittedly more appealing to both parties was when Malcolm paid no attention to the Movie at all and did nothing but attempt to get Sam to ignore it as well in favor of some more enjoyable activities for both parties 

But on this particular night, Malcolm was more nervous than he had ever been in his life. It wasn’t anything to do with the beautiful woman that was providing the little spoon to his big spoon, nor was it anything to do with his work life.

Malcolm was about to ask the biggest, most important question that he had ever asked in his entire life. Malcolm was about to ask Sam, the love of his life to marry him. 

He had the ring. He had been carrying it in his pocket since he had bought it over a month before. Malcolm wanted to do it in the perfect moment when the time felt right but he didn’t want to make a big deal of it. He knew that if he did make too big of a deal out of it that Sam would be furious and he didn’t really fancy the public. Being in on his private life either. 

Malcolm wanted to do it when he felt like it would be the most them. This moment seemed like the closest that he had ever encountered to being the perfect time. It was just the two of them and they were being completely themselves. So now was the time to do it. So why couldn’t he actually do it?

It wasn’t at all that Malcolm was doubting his love for Sam - No sir! He would gladly proclaim that he loved Sam Cassidy off the top of Buckingham Palace during tourist season if someone told him to. Malcolm knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the woman in his arms at that moment was the woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

But what if she didn’t feel the same way?

Images of just how wrong this particular scenario could go flashed through his brain. He couldn’t do it - nope- he couldn’t and he wouldn’t because if he asked and she said no then he could never bear it. He would die a lonely old man because he fucked everything up with the love of his life and his best friend because he got greedy. There was no way that she could give him that kind of commitment, there was no way any woman could give a man like him any commitment. But then why was she with him now? Pity! That must have been it. She pitied him and that’s why she was with him in the first place. 

Malcolm mentally slapped himself for a thought like that. Those kinds of thoughts were just his self-doubt rearing its ugly head. He knew Sam better than that. She was not the kind of woman to be with a man out of pity. Sam was the kind of woman that you knew exactly where you stood with he at all times. 

He could do it now but again, what if she said no? He pushed the thought aside. Now was his chance.Sam had her back turned and all he had to do was take out the box and ask. Whatever happened after that was up to Sam. 

Malcolm made a move before he could think about it and change his mind. He slipped the velvet box out of his jeans - Sam had gotten him wearing denim outside of the office shortly after they started dating - and opening the box, he held it in front of both of them where Sam could clearly see it. 

It took her a second to notice it but when she did, Sam turned in Malcolm’s embrace to face the man himself. 

“Malcolm, is this what I think it is?”

For the first time in his life Malcolm couldn’t articulate what was in his head. There were so many things that he wanted to say but he just couldn’t say any of them. He really isn’t want to fuck this up. He just laid there until Sam spoke again. 

“Malcolm, dont fuck with me right now, if you don't mean it - well, you don't want to know what - oh Malc, say something.”

Sam was close to tears. Malcolm decided to do it properly, so he carefully slipped out of Sams embrace to get down on one knee and face the one person that he loved most in the World. 

“Samantha Cassidy, I am lost for words to describe how much I love you, so I’m just gonnae outright and fuckin say it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you so, marry me will you?”

Sam was openly crying at this point. She nodded and croaked out a yes before pulling Malcolm back up onto the couch to kiss him soundly. He pulled away after a while. 

“I suppose I should take that as a yes then.”

She slapped his shoulder. “Of course it’s a yes, What did you think I would say Malc, I love you so much.”

He slipped the ring onto her finger and they kissed once more. 

“Fuck me, I love you too Sam. I love you so much that sometimes it fucking scares me.” He paused for a moment to before giving Sam an alarming look. 

“What is it Malc.” Sam was concerned at his sudden look of terror

“Christmas is in a few days.” Malcolm simply said. 

“And…” Same couldn't grasp what was wrong with Christmas being in a few days. 

“And you get to tell my sister about this.”

Sam still couldn’t understand what was wrong with it but nevertheless she agreed that she would tell his sister. In the meantime, Sam decided that she would much rather be engaged in some other activities with Malcolm that involved a lot less talking...

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas. There will for sure be more coming as soon as I figure out how to end a sentence without it being awkward... thanks for reading! As always comments, prompts and Kudos are always appreciated. I live off of the feedback that y’all give me


End file.
